da2risingtidefandomcom-20200214-history
Freja Sawick
Appearance Hardly a beauty, but still has the charm of a young lady from the Anderfels, seeing past her blunt persona. Her skin is pale and rough, no scars, but slightly unclean. High and wide cheekbones, lean cheeks and follows down into her wide jaw, making her face almost squared and marked. Large lips and a short chin that doesn't stand out too much. A thick neck, makes her entire face follow up on her just as heavily built body with a large ribcage and wide round hips. Large legs with wide thighs, strong knees and muscle packed from top to toe. Large over arm, her muscles on her shoulders stand out in two large peaks of meat, due to the intensity of keeping a two handed heavy blade over the surface of the ground, for not to speak of swinging it and stay in control. Though she is not far above an average height, she reaches a simple 5 feet and nice inches, a fine height of a woman from Anderfels. But due to her muscle build and natural massive build, she weights around the 176 pounds. Her eyes are large and hazel coloured. Her hair is a brown shaded black and mostly tied up in a bun that often is seen hanging loosely, since she uses most of her day working. Gear A rough leather tonic covered by a heavy breastplate of dented iron. Long sleeved under shirt coming out from under the sleeveless tonic and disappears under a pair of rough leather gloves. A thick leather belt with fur along the edges and small pouches stitched into the leather. A pair of loose hide trousers with iron plates on the thighs. Lastly a pair of heavy leather boots with fur on the inside and a metal tip on the toes. As a weapon a large two handed blade, obvious to see it is made in the Anderfels, properly the most valuable piece of gear on Freja. The blade is surprisingly clean and unharmed, shows her affection for her blade. Personality For a girl that has never really got an education other than her mother's try to make her a more proper woman so she can get married, Freja is blunt and mostly gets frustrated by what she doesn't understand, which is a lot. She has a warrior's attitude, ignorant when it doesn't concern her, straight forward, but of course she knows how to be nice, if she wants to, which is only to people she trusts, and that's a few. Biography Freja Sawick Hosssberger was born in Hossberg, the capitol of Anderfels. It is 9:03 Dragon, 17 Firstfall. Her mother was always home doing all the house work, and also taking the role as Freja's teacher, taught her everything she knows. Freja was dragged to the Chantry every morning by her mother, since they needed the Maker's blessing as their lives was balancing on the edge, the work of the father was always about luck and always unsure. Freja's father was a blacksmith, and every time he finished a new load of goods, he took the caravan to the market in Hossberg and was away for an entire month. They entire currency depended on what her father sold, if trade was bad, then they had to live lean until the next caravan is full of wares and her father yet again left to trade his goods. Freja's interest in weapons and armour obviously comes from her father's forge. As the family had no son and their economy depended on selling ironwork, Freja was taught by her father to be a blacksmith, but Freja's interest sparkled above simply making weapons, she wanted to use them. She was taught the basics of combat by an old veteran in Hossberg, beside her apprenticeship by her father. In 9:20 Dragon, Freja's father was outmatched by a skilled smith and merchant from the Free Marches, and could no longer sell enough of his wares to make a living. Her family travelled south towards Nevarra, since her father heard word of growing trade in Cumberland, and wanted to start making a living there. Their caravan was picked up by other travelling caravans that headed towards Nevarra, all with their paid guardsmen and pathfinders. In 9:21 Dragon, they reached Cumberland and settled and everything seemed to be going good. Her father could again sell his ironwork, since the standard of Anderfels succeeded many other countries in Thedas. Freja continued her apprenticeship by her father and joined a small guild of brawlers to keep her combat training up. In 9:23 Dragon, Freja's father dies of illness and in sorrow her mother joins the Chantry and becomes a sister. Freja would not devote herself to live the rest of her life in the Chantry, so she searches for a place as an apprentice by a smithy in central Cumberland, so she could become a Journeyman and start her own business. In 9:26 continues her apprenticeship, while she in the meantime lived by doing the dirty job for some clients here and there. She was unprofessional but surprisingly effective. In 9:30 Dragon she finished her apprenticeship and gains the right to call herself a smith. Working in a little shop along with another older and more experience smith and a dwarven merchant she makes her living makings weapons at day and picks up the work as a Sword for Hire when can, for extra money and excitement. She still works and lives in Cumberland, Nevarra. In 9:32 Dragon, her dwarven merchant master, Oswald Tedan, informs Freja and her partner, Tiegen Venovich, that they will be travelling to Kirkwall for better business. Though Freja knows by her short experience from killing a target or two as a hired sword, that Oswald, as a dwarven merchant, must have got himself into trouble with either another dwarven family or the Merchants Guild. In 9:32 Dragon, they reach Kirkwall and Oswald joins the Merchants Guild in Kirkwall, as he is allowed to sell his wares in Lowtown. But words spread quickly from dwarf to dwarf and Oswald's problems with the Guild in Cumberland comes to speak in Kirkwall. In 9:33 Dragon, Oswald is found dead in his Lowtown home. Tiegen takes over their stand in Lowtown, and Freja begins to only partly work in their forge, as she finds new chances of training and joining the mercenaries. In the tavern The Hanged Man, she begins to have meetings with Meeran from the Red Iron. Timeline Relationships Category:Inactive Characters